


Sometimes Motherhood Is Hard

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna's surprised to find a kindred spirit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Motherhood Is Hard

The meeting with Siobhan had surprised Rayna, sure the woman was a fan of hers but they seemed similar. Siobhan had been surprisingly sweet when she needed to rest, allowing her to relax and even to put her head in her lap, a hand stroking gently through her hair. Motherhood was always hard and lately, having to work hard and look after her children had taken a toll and she was, frankly, exhausted. Siobhan had spoken kindly, talking about her own daughter and even her own granddaughter, she knew how Rayna had to be feeling.   
Rayna had, eventually, fallen asleep, her head still in Siobhan's lap and the Irish woman smiled softly down at her. 

"Motherhood is never easy..."

She murmured. 

"Your children are lucky to have you..."


End file.
